


Welcome Home

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infertility, Missionary Position, Romance, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina's been away for a while. Kyp welcomes her home. ~During "Legacy Of The Force: Exile".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

As the _Jade Shadow_ settled on the landing platform, Jaina was on her feet and headed for the boarding ramp. Though she already knew they were landing _here_ because they were meeting someone from the council who was waiting to take Luke and Mara to meet with the Chief of State, they'd been reticent on who it was meeting them. She'd reached out as they came in, and found her favourite person in the galaxy there, just metres away, after far, far too long.  
  
The ramp didn't lower nearly fast enough for her. The instant it touched the ground, she was bounding down it, racing across the platform and into her husband’s arms.  
  
“Oof!” Kyp exclaimed, as she threw herself at him. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, lifting her clear off her feet.  
  
When he set her down again, she pulled him in for a slow, sweet kiss. It was the first blissful moment she'd had in weeks. In her opinion, in Kyp's arms was the best place to be. She didn't care if it messed with her image as the Sword of the Jedi. She'd missed him.  
  
Sadly, the moment had to end. They separated reluctantly, and he took a moment to caress her cheeks with his thumbs. “Welcome home,” he murmured.  
  
Then he looked up, past her, to her aunt and uncle. “Luke, Mara.”  
  
Her aunt and uncle offered their greetings, then Mara said, “I hate to interrupt the reunion, but Zekk needs to get to Cilghal.”  
  
Jaina sighed. She let Kyp hold her for another long moment, then stepped back. “Yeah. Okay.”  
  
Kyp caught her hand, gave it a squeeze. “I'll see you at home,” he promised.  
  
She stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips, then went back to the ship.   
  
\----------  
  
She shouldn't feel guilty, she knew. War was war, and what had happened to Jag was part of it. But Jaina still felt responsible, still felt a twinge of guilt, as she let herself into her quarters a few minutes after running into her ex.  
  
Kyp was in the small kitchen, making dinner, when she entered and took her boots off. She stood for a moment, watching him as he moved easily, stirring whatever it was he was cooking in the pan on the stove. He was barefoot, as he usually was in their quarters, in black lounge pants and a soft, knit tunic of an olive green that matched his eyes.  
  
Their apartment was pretty standard. They'd lived together on Denon for a while, before the Temple on Coruscant had been finished, and when the Jedi had moved here, Kyp had been given a master's family living quarters: two bedrooms, a large living area, and a full kitchen complete with fridge, stove, a synth prep unit, and a caf machine. Jaina had slowly been adding personal touches to the place, with wedding holos and things on the walls, a few bits and pieces of sculpture or other decorations here and there.  
  
It felt like _home_ , and she'd been away from it, and him, for far too long.  
  
“Dinner’s almost ready,” he told her, without looking up.  
  
“Good. I'm starved. Sorry about dashing off earlier, I needed to get Zekk to Cilghal. He's okay now, or he will be, but it was a little touch and go for a while.”  
  
He glanced over his shoulder. He'd been letting his hair grow in her absence, probably just too busy or lazy to cut it, and he had the dark curls loosely tailed at the nape of his neck. The ends reached past his shoulder blades. She wasn't sure she liked the look.  
  
She approached and ran a hand down his back, tugging a little at his ponytail. “How'd that meeting go?”  
  
“Omas and Niathal want to make Jacen a Master.”  
  
Jaina tensed. “No. That's a bad idea. That won't put him under the Council’s control any more than it did Anakin Skywalker.”  
  
“Which is what I think, too, as do Luke and Mara.” He flipped off the stove and turned, pulling her to him. “What's wrong? I could feel your tension all the way here.”  
  
In fact, he'd poured her a glass of wine already, she saw, and she appreciated the gesture. “I just ran into Jag.”  
  
His brows lifted. “Here at the Temple?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What was he doing here?”  
  
“No idea. I said hello, he didn't.”  
  
Kyp reached over, passed her the glass. “Your mother _did_ basically try to kill him.”  
  
“I know.” She took sipped at the fruity, green liquid.  
  
“I've been assigned to investigate the accident.”  
  
She snorted. “Isn't that a conflict of interest?”  
  
“Why, because my wife was there and it involves her cousin?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I thought so, but no one else wants to deal with it.” He moved to dish food into plates. Jaina saw it was something Corellian, one of her favourites, but one that didn't include charbote. There were two things in the galaxy that Kyp was allergic to: charbote root and Jagged Fel.  
  
They took their dinner to the simple wooden table. They could have eaten in the cafeteria, and they did frequently, but Jaina was happy to have time with just the two of them. She hadn't seen him in weeks.  
  
“I missed you,” she said. “I don't sleep well without you.”  
  
“Same here. Our bed has been very empty without you.”  
  
Jaina smiled, nudging his leg with her foot under the table. “It's not going to be empty tonight.”  
  
“Thank the Force.”  
  
She laughed. “I don't know how long I'm planet-side, so we should make the most of it.”  
  
“I intend to.”  
  
They finished eating and Jaina cleared the table, since he'd done the cooking. She was rinsing the plates when he came up behind her, pinning her between the sink and his hard body. Literally hard, with something very firm pressing into the small of her back.   
  
Jaina sucked in a breath. “Is that your lightsaber, or you just happy to see me?”  
  
Kyp moved against her suggestively. He swept her hair aside and pressed a hot kiss to the side of her neck. “I'm very, very happy to see you.”  
  
She bit her lip, pushing back against him. “I can tell. Missed me, did you, Master Durron?”  
  
“Immensely. And I've suffered so.”  
  
“Not an understatement,” she breathed. “What did you plan on doing about that ‘affliction’?”  
  
His hands came up to cup her breasts through her robes, his teeth scraping over her skin. Jaina lost her breath in a rush, hands grabbing the edge of the sink for support. She'd never experienced the breathtaking need she had for him with anyone else, the way her stomach clenched and desire stabbed through her in a sharp surge. All he had to do was brush his hand against her skin and she was consumed with blind wanting.  
  
They may not have been compatible when it came to making babies, but the sex was explosive.  
  
Kyp turned her around, lifting her onto the edge of the sink. “Welcome home, Mrs. Durron,” he rasped. “I didn't get a proper kiss before.”  
  
Jaina threaded her fingers into his too-long hair, freeing it from the tie, and kissed him hungrily, wrapping her legs around his waist. He made a pleased sound against her mouth before his tongue slid between her parted lips.  
  
 _Never get tired of kissing you_ , she thought.  
  
His hands moulded to her body, one sliding into her hair. _Never stop needing you_ , he sent back.  
  
She dragged her mouth from his, gasping for air. “Stang, I hope not. Fuck me, Kyp.”  
  
Holding her tightly, Kyp stepped back from the counter. The dishes could wait. He'd intended to take her to their bedroom, but he made it as far as the table. He set her on it as he realised it was the perfect height and he yanked down her leggings.  
  
Jaina kicked just one leg free, in too much of a hurry to worry about the rest. She reached for him as he shoved his pants down, wrapping her fingers around his erection with both hands. He was hot to her touch, stiff and throbbing, and she couldn't wait to have him inside her.  
  
Kyp pulled her to the very edge of the table and grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together. He entered her with one hard thrust.  
  
“Unh! Yeah.” Jaina tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, reminded of the way they'd done this the first time, on the edge of a tub. “Need you harder, lover.”  
  
“Yes, Goddess,” he said breathlessly. “Mmm. Kriff, you feel good.”  
  
His hips pumped hard enough to shake the table. Jaina groaned, her heels digging into his bare buttocks as they flexed with every thrust. Kyp held her hands to her sides, where he braced himself against the table. She wrenched her hands from his grasp, pulling him close so she could kiss him.  
  
He stilled for a moment, hands going to the belt of her robes. He pushed the layers open and lifted the shirt she wore underneath to expose her breasts. Kyp dipped his head as he resumed the steady, determined roll of his hips, lips closing over one of her nipples.  
  
Jaina collapsed backwards on the table and Kyp bent over her, licking and sucking at her breasts. Each pull of his mouth sent thrills of arousal through her, right to where he moved inside her. She tangled her fingers in the spill of his black curls as they tumbled over her.  
  
The nice thing about their little apartment was the soundproofing. She could be as loud as she wanted with her cries and moans. And she knew the noisier she was, the more Kyp liked it. He made it easy to be comfortable in exploring her sexuality, more than Jag had. Maybe it was because of their chemistry, or their former master-apprentice relationship, or just that he'd been her first. Maybe it was a combination of all of it.  
  
Suddenly, Kyp pulled out and dragged her off the table. The next thing she knew, he'd bent her over the corner of it, legs splayed, and he shoved inside her with a strength that shook her. Each of his thrusts rubbed her mound, and thus her clit, against the wedge of wood between her legs, rocking her in a way that made delicious pleasure spike through her. She flattened her hands on the table, whimpering with each stroke. Kyp's mouth sucked hard at the curve of her shoulder where it met her neck, his hands tight on her breasts.  
  
“Kyp, I'm gonna come. Please, please, let me-”  
  
Jaina convulsed with the force of her orgasm, pinned between Kyp and the table. Her cry was a ragged, breathless keen that only seemed to spur him on. Finally, he gave a hard buck against her, his moan muffled against her neck, pulsing powerfully enough inside that she felt it.  
  
His wrapped his arms around her and they fell to the floor, neither of them with enough strength left to stand. Kyp narrowly missed banging his head on one of the chairs.  
  
Jaina lay panting, dimly aware that he was somehow still hilt-deep within her. “Gods,” she breathed. “If that's the welcome home I'll get, I should go away more often.”  
  
“Don't you dare,” he growled, and tightened his arms.  
  
She closed her eyes, sighing as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I don't think I can move.”  
  
He nuzzled her hair, his satisfaction nearly palpable. “Good. I'm not letting you go anywhere for a while.”  
  
She caressed the back of his hand where it rested just under her breast. “I hate leaving you. I hate that you're needed here and I have to go be the Sword.”  
  
“This war will end. They always do.”  
  
“Not soon enough for me.” Jaina sighed. “Maybe this is what Uncle Luke meant when he said I'd never know peace. Constantly fighting, constantly away from you. No baby.”  
  
The last was said with a small hitch that she hated. “I feel so weak for being this disappointed.”  
  
Kyp kissed her shoulder. “You're not weak, honey. I'm disappointed, too. It's natural."  
  
She reached back, curved her hand around his hip, wanting to touch his bare skin. "Mom and Mara think I shouldn't try the immune system thing. They both think we should use a surrogate. I tried explaining why I... _need_ to be pregnant."  
  
Jaina took a shuddering breath, determined that she wouldn't cry. She'd broken down once, after losing the IVF embryos. She wouldn't again.  
  
Her husband pressed his lips to her ear. " _I_ get it. You want to do it yourself. You want to feel the baby kicking, you want it to grow inside _you_ , so that _you_ can nurture it and bring it life."  
  
She nodded wordlessly.  
  
"I want to lie next to you at night, sleep with our baby there inside you," he whispered. "I want to be able to feel the baby move, to talk to it whenever I want. We can't have that if we use a surrogate. I'm not against using a surrogate, but... last resort, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," she breathed.  
  
"We'll discuss it when this stupid war is over." Kyp finally withdrew and pulled her with him as he sat up. "Let's go have a soak, huh? I hit my hip on the chair."  
  
"At least it wasn't your head."  
  
"My head is hard enough, it wouldn't have done any damage."  
  
"You want me to kiss the owie better?"  
  
"And maybe a few other things."  



End file.
